Tangent
The '''Tangent '''is a special infected in the RotDN series. They were introduced in the '''Power of Mercy '''update. Appearance The Tangents are advanced versions of the Wretch. The only notable difference, is that they are slightly taller than their cousin. They wear different sets of armor that can withstand low-power weapons. Variants The Commando Commandos are one of the common Tangents. They appear similar to the Soldier, only having extra armor. This Tangent has 300 health and deals 60 damage. The Sterilizer The Sterilizer appears identical to the Commando and the Soldier. They have 450 health and deal 80 damage. Sterilizers as their name suggests will deal fire damage to their targets. On extreme rare cases, they will carry Flamethrowers. The Nitro The Nitro is more alert than other Imperial forces. They combine the healing capabilities of the Medic, and the explosive firepower of the Demoman. Their appearance is often similar to the Medic. They have 225 health and deal 46 damage. Like Medics and Spies, the Nitro is immune to Static Burst. The Dispatcher Dispatchers are the commanding variants of the Tangents, often the superior leader of Imperial strike teams. Their appearance is similar to the Spy. However, like other Tangents, the Dispatcher is heavily armored. They have 260 health and deal 60 damage. Like Spies, Dispatchers are incredibly rare. Strategy Tangents will rarely spawn in the map. They deal double the damage unlike the Wretches. Like the Shepherd, the Tangent acts as a leading support unit. The only exception being that it is incapable of healing, and rather uses aggressive tactics. A best way for dealing with a Tangent is targeting it first with stronger weapons. Side arms or standard issue weaponry are ineffective. Detecting a Tangent can be very difficult, and therefore traps (Such as a trip mine or a timed bomb) are key in order to defeat it. They are also vulnerable to Static Burst, which will temporarily blind them (Does not work on the Nitro or Dispatcher). Tangents are common in Imperial strike teams, often acting as the last line of defense if a Shepherd is eliminated. Fighting a Tangent is arguably a boss fight each time it spawns in the map. Only one Tangent variation can be active at a time, since the Hero Mode was implemented. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Players can use Pukers to distract Tangents for a short time. Killing the Puker or redirecting it's bile attack is a great defense maneuver. Bile Bombs also do the trick. * Despite being immune to Static Burst, abilities like Psychoshock and Thermal Mine can quickly kill off Tangents. * If possible, players can trick a Berserker into bull-rushing a Tangent. However, this strategy is heavily frowned upon infected players, and some will criticize the player performing this. * Using Viper Poison can drain the Tangent's health down very easily. However, they will notify it's followers of the puddle. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Tangents have an eighty-five percent chance of being playable. During the spawning phase, spawn in a guard tower or an abandoned building. * If playing as a Tangent, it's best to provide as much covering fire as possible. * If there are too many hostile players in the area, Tangents have the ability to call an airstrike. However, it can also kill infected players as well. Plan strategically. The airstrike also has a cool down to prevent spamming. * Like Shepherds, Tangents can kill infected players who are not following orders. This however, does not apply to infected players who do follow orders. This is to prevent team killing. Statistics Strengths * Immune to low-power firearms. * Eighty-five percent chance of being playable, making it one of the most common bosses encountered. * Very high accuracy with ranged weapons. * Deals twice as much damage than Wretches. * Perfect for surprise attacks. * Very intelligent and strategic. * Capable of commanding other forces. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire and Psionic attacks. * Can be killed easily by traps and explosives. * Incapable of cloaking. * Cannot regenerate health. * Easy to spot. * Damage decreased for melee attacks. * Size reduces vision. Trivia * Like the Wretches, the Tangent is capable of speech. * The Tangent is highly favored by strategic players. Images Category:Bosses Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens